Friends Fan Fiction- Joey and Phoebe
by amiebaz
Summary: The untold story of Joey and Phoebe, has it been more than friends all this time
1. The one where they see it differently

Friends Fan FictionThe one where they see things differently

Everyone is in the hospital waiting for the arrival of Rachel and Ross' baby to be born, it is a long wait and during this time Phoebe notices a handsome patient in the hospital but it ensure about her taste and gets Joey to pre interview him for her but what she didn't know was the woman Joey has been pining for all this time has not been Rachel it has been her.

Joey was terrified of these feelings for Phoebe as he knew what special bond they had as friend and he knew out of all his friends she was the one who understood him the most and the one he definitely did not want to lose.

Even before Joey had met Ursula he was looking at his friend and thinking how beautiful and amazingly unique she was. He was only interested in Ursula because she reminded him of Phoebe but as soon as he realised how different they truly were that ended as quickly as it began.

What Joey didn't know was that she felt the same, every bad date she had and after every break up Joey was there for comfort and support, he always understood her wacky ideas and accepted everything about her, she had never found this with any other man before but she like Joey was afraid to express how she felt so they continued to be friends until this day in the hospital.

Phoebe when speaking with Ross about Rachel realised that life is so precious and why should she waste it trying to find a man who accepts her as she is when she could possibly have that already with her best friend.

Joey also had a realisation this same day when Rachel thought he proposed to her. He became extremely worried of what everyone would think and the person's feelings he was worried about the most was not Ross' it was Phoebe's. He no longer wanted Phoebe to think he was in love with Rachel he decided he was going to gently break the news to Rachel that he didn't propose and then tell Phoebe how he felt before she began to get into another relationship.

How will they tell each other and when? Find out in the next chapter

I hope you all liked this, it is my first fan fiction piece.


	2. The one where they tell

**The one where they tell**

Ross and Rachel have brought Emma home from the hospital and all the mess about the fake engagement is sorted out.

It's time Joey thinks to himself, _how do I do it? Will I take her to dinner? Invite her to my place? Or go to her place in case I need to leave?_

In the other corner of the room Phoebe is having the same thought, _where do I do it? Where to I begin?_

They are in the coffee house surrounded by all their friends and their eyes meet, they both notice the look of deep thought and wonder they both had and they look away from quickly to try not to draw attention they begin to listen to the conversation.

Rachel is talking about how Emma kept them awake all night and how exhausted she was, Chandler and Monica had disappeared off to the bathroom as they were still trying to conceive their own baby and Ross was asleep on the couch.

Joey decided this is it now is the time, he called Phoebe over to the counter in the coffee house and asked her if she had any plans for tonight and seen as all their other friends were pre-occupied she would not find this an unusual question and they would have no interruptions.

She says she is free so he suggests they get pizza and watch a movie at her place as Monica and Chandler are loudly trying to conceive a baby in his building 24/7. Phoebe laughs and agrees as long as she can pick the movie before Joey picks Die Hard again.

See you at 8? Joey heads home to prepare for his night with Phoebe, he is nervous, he has never felt this connection with anyone before he knows this is the one and he can't screw it up, he is going over and over what he is going to say in his head when he sees the time it is already 6.

He jumps up from the chair and has a shower and when he comes out he decides he will just let the evening naturally unfold without too much planning, he is confident in his charisma but nervous because of the possibility of rejection.

Meanwhile over at Phoebe's apartment she is searching for the perfect outfit to wear, she does not want to dress up too much to stay home but she wants to look good for Joey because she is also thinking tonight is the night, its perfect they could come to a scary part of the movie (the shining- a favourite of Joey's) and cuddle on the couch which could lead to kissing...etc.

She comes out of her daydream and realises its 7:30 she rushes to get dressed. She decided to go with leather pants and a halter top as Joey is an ass man and will appreciate the tight pants.

Joey is in the cab approaching Phoebe's apartment, he pays the driver and gets out. He is suddenly overwhelmed with nerves worse than ever before this was not like him, talking to women and charming them was normally his strong suit but this was not just any woman this was Phoebe his best friend and potentially the love of his life.

Phoebe hears a knock at the door and quickly smoothes her hair and opens the door. There he is her best friend who she has loved for years, it's now or never.

He smells good and looks even better.

Joey looks at Phoebe and sees how much effort she has gone to for him. She looks amazing, he then sees the movie she has picked in her hands and knows then and there he is meant to be with her, this was the woman he could last with and love forever.

I ordered pizza it is on the way- your favourite the Joey special, Phoebe says happily.

You look great, you picked my favourite movie and pizza, you are amazing, Joey replies.

They sit on the couch together as the movie starts and just as they are comfortable the pizza arrives. Phoebe answers the door and gets the pizza then places is on the table and sits back down beside Joey.

She notices he has gone to a lot of effort too; he has his best jeans on and his leather jacket. They continue to eat and watch the movie and have normal conversations and then the scary part of the movie comes on and they notice they have become closer on the couch, Joey has his arm behind Phoebe and she leans back into it the meet eyes for a second and Joey takes a breath like he is going to speak when Phoebe kisses him.

Joey kisses her back and in that moment both of them knows the feelings are mutual. Phoebe lays her head on Joey's chest and asked if he planned to come over there for this to happen.

He says yes but not like you think, it's much more than just a physical attraction, I have loved you for a long time Phoebe and never told you because of our friendship, I never thought that you would feel the same.

Phoebe looks up at him and kisses him again and then she says that she loved him too and doesn't want to waste another second in denial about it.

Do we hide it from the others? Phoebe asks

I don't think I can keep my hands off you to keep it secret. Joey says as he runs his hands along Phoebe's leg and kisses her again.

We can tell them the next time we are all together tonight is about us, Phoebe says as she takes Joey by the hand and leads him to the bedroom.

They know this is the part they are both good at and that they will work well together. It will be amazing, Phoebe tells Joey to wait there as she goes to slip into something sexy.

She comes back into the room wearing Victoria secret lingerie and heels and Joey is naked waiting for her, they share a night of hot, passionate sex and sleep curled up together.


	3. The one where they think back

**The one when they think back**

Monica and Joey are sitting in the coffee house talking when she asks him when it was he realized he loved Phoebe.

He said the physical attraction was always there that he never acted on as their friendship grew but when Phoebe and Rachel's apartment went on fire and she was living in his apartment he realized it was more than friendship when he found himself looking at her in the mornings thinking to himself how beautiful she was and how it was even possible that she was single

After this any time she dated someone he was unhappy and this confirmed his feelings

Then he explains to Monica why he waited so long to tell her how he felt

There was a tear in the corner of Monica's eye by the end of joey's story and she turned away from him to hide it

He then starts talking to Monica about a future with Phoebe saying that he is done with all his playboy ways and will do everything he can to make her happy just as chandler has done. He talks about marrying her and getting a house with her and how he never ever imagined he could be there this happy.

Phoebe is with her with the rest of the gang at Monica and Chandler's apartment when Joey is at work when Monica asks her the same question she asks Joey a couple of days before.

Phoebe says it was definitely clear to her after the whole Ursula incident that Joey was much more to her than a friend but she brushed it off as a crush until London when she had time to think about him and it was then she realized how much she missed him and she definitely could not tell him then with all that was going on with having the triplets for her brother and Ross's wedding and divorce from Emily, after this it was just the fear of ruining the friendship and then that night after Rachel had Emma and they were alone together it was just easy to finally show her feelings.

Monica could not hide a tear this time she was even more emotional than when she heard Joey's story.


	4. The one where everyone is happy

**The One When Everyone Is Happy**

One week later, Joey and Phoebe have spent the week together in her apartment and nobody has seen or heard from them, they both are inundated with messages on their phones from their friends.

A text from Monica to Phoebe reads:

_I hope you and Joey are not forming your own group like you joked about a few years ago_

Phoebe replies:

_If I was I wouldn't tell you meet me at the coffee house later I have some news_

A text from Chandler to Joey reads:

_Where are you man? I need to kick your ass at fussball_

Joey replies:

_In your dreams I will explain later_

_It's kind of important I'll meet you all at the coffee house _

Later at the coffee house:

The gang are gathered in their usual spot waiting for Joey and Phoebe

Phoebe shows up first, she looks happier than usual

Joey walks in 5 minutes later looking just as happy and the gang look at them like they have gone crazy

Ok what is going on Monica asks

Joey and Phoebe smile and each other

And then hold each other's hands and tell the group they are together

The group cheers and hugs them and then Monica says I'm glad you both realized what we have all seen for years.

The gang sat in the coffee house and it was the same as always but different all at the same time because now Joey and Phoebe didn't have to hide feelings and could be together properly even with their friends around.


	5. The one after the last one- Part 1

**The one after the last one part 1:**

Everyone has just left Monica and Chandlers apartment and are headed to the coffee house for a quick coffee and chat before Monica and Chandler go to their new house with their twins.

Ross and Rachel are curled up together, Monica and Chandler are elated as new parents to their beautiful twins Jack and Erica.

Phoebe and Joey are going to be living in Monica and Chandler's old apartment as soon as Phoebe can sub let hers. They have been so absorbed with helping their friends lately they feel that they have not spent much time alone together, this will be perfect for them.

Everyone is laughing and talking when Joey has a thought to himself as he looks at Phoebe.

He knows this is the woman for him she is his best friend, his soulmate it is time to make it official, he needs to call his mother, she has been asking him about his grandmothers ring ever since she met Phoebe, she knew they were meant to be. She will be so happy.

He excuses himself and goes outside, his mother is delighted to hear the news, she is going to come to visit and bring the ring with her.

When Joey goes back into the coffee house he takes Chandler to one side and tells him what he plans to do, Chandler hugs him.

Joey asks him to be his best man then and there and the two of them have a tear in their eye. They compose themselves and go back inside.

All the guys arrange a guys night to celebrate the birth of the twins, Joey will tell Ross his news then.

The girls have no idea they are all too busy with the babies to notice the guys sneaking around.

The guys decide to have their guys night in Joeys apartment as it is for the last night he will be spending there.

Chandler arrives first and asks Joey what his plan is before Ross arrives

Joey explains that his mother will be there tomorrow to meet him for lunch and then he and Phoebe will be going to Las Vegas for the weekend to commemorate the time after she has the triplets when they all went there together, he remembers how much he wanted to tell her how he felt then and he wishes he did, this was where he was going to propose,

Ross arrives and Joey tells him all about his plan and asks him to get ordained as a

Minister because he wants him to perform the wedding as he cannot do his own.

Ross is honored and it has left him speechless, he hugs Joey and happily accepts.

They enjoy some whiskey and share jokes and memories for the rest of the night

The girls are gathered in Monica and Chandler's new house having wine as the twins and Emma are tucked up in bed.

Rachel tells the girls how she plans to set up her own fashion company and asked them to model her clothes for the flyers.

Phoebe speaks of her plans for Monica's old apartment with Joey how she plans to decorate it and make a room for the chick and duck in the spare bedroom, Monica loves all her ideas.

The next day Joey goes to meet his mother at the airport while Phoebe is at work and has lunch with her.

He heads back to what is now his and Phoebe's apartment and gets ready to surprise her with the trip to Vegas, he packs a bag for himself and hides it in the guest room and waits for Phoebe it to come home.

Phoebe is on her way home she has had the worst day ever at work and cannot wait to see Joey,

She opens the door the place smells amazing, she finds Joey in the kitchen cooking his mother's famous Bolognaise recipe but of course has adapted it to veggie for Phoebe. He gives he a kiss and tells her dinner will be just a minute

She goes to freshen up and returns to have dinner with her man in their own place together for the first time.

She tells him about the awful massage client she had today and how she could not wait to get back to him, he smiles and says "it sounds like you need a break away from work" and he puts the Vegas tickets on the table.

She smiles "Vegas really, that's perfect" she throws her arms around him and then asks why he picked Vegas then he tells her the same story he told the guys about how he wanted her so much back then and he knew her life was too crazy at that time to tell her because she had just had the triplets and everyone had just found out about Monica and Chandler and then he laughed and remembered how she was the only one who understood his identical hand twin tells her they leave for Vegas in the morning, she beams with excitement and runs to pack a bag.


	6. The one after the last one- Part 2

The one after the last one part 2:

Phoebe and Joey have just arrived in Vegas

They are staying in the Caesers Palace; Joey has got them a great suite

"Wow this is amazing thanks for this perfectly timed trip" Phoebe says as she kisses him.

"I'm going to have a shower and change for dinner" Phoebe says as she brushes passed Joey and winks

"Need any help" Joey says as he takes her hand

She leads him into the bathroom

It's time for dinner, Phoebe is wearing a long black dress when Joey comes into the room and sees her he is speechless, he tells her she looks really hot and smacks her butt.

She says I know and kisses him and then tells him he looks hot too and then they head to the restaurant

Joey orders champagne with dessert.

He thinks to himself "this is it, time to ask the love of my life to be my wife"

Phoebe is shocked at Joey ordering Champagne and asks him what's the occasion he gets up from his chair and gets down on one knee beside her and says "this is",

He pulls out the ring from his pocket and says "Phoebe Buffay, my everything, will you do me the honour of being my wife"?

Phoebe is crying and says "Yes of course I will"

Everyone in the restaurant cheers.

After dinner they go back to their room to Face Time their friends and share the good news,

Its 3AM in New York, everyone picks up thinking it is an emergency

"What happened are you guys ok?" "Its 3am you guys better have a good reason for waking us up"

Phoebe says "Sorry it's so late but we have some news"

Phoebe and Joey shout together "We are engaged"

Everyone cheers

"Now that we all know can we go back to sleep" Chandler says yawning

Phoebe replies "Go back to sleep, we will see you all on Monday"

Joey and Phoebe curl up in bed and start talking about what type of wedding they want.

Joey says he has already asked Ross to officiate and Chandler to be his best man that way everyone is involved in the wedding

Phoebe loves this idea she says she will have both girls as bridesmaid and no maid of honour so nobody is jealous and Monica can help with the planning.

They both agree on a small intimate wedding with close friends and family, in Central Park on Valentine's Day

They enjoy another full day in Vegas together using their fake names Regina Phalange and Ken Adams at the blackjack tables for fun and just enjoying having time alone together.

Before they know it, it's time to go back to New York and see their friends again.

They meet up in Phoebe and Joey's apartment and they hardly recognise the place.

Phoebe has the place painted in modern pastel grey tones and has updated all the furniture, the place really looks like theirs now.

Monica looks around "Wow, it looks great, I love it"

Everyone sits on the new sofas in the living area and Phoebe puts out snacks and coffee. Everyone is eager to hear about Vegas and Phoebe and Joey's wedding plans.

The sit for hours discussing the details together and everyone starts to get excited for the big day.


	7. The one with the dress shopping

The one with the dress shopping

Phoebe and Joey's wedding is just 1 month away Phoebe is yet to find her perfect dress

The girls take her to the boutique where Monica tried on her dress to see if they can find something

She has chosen the bridesmaids dresses for Rachel and Monica they are grey chiffon dresses, they will carry bouquets of lavender and baby's breath with white roses

Phoebe's bouquet is white roses with calla Lillie's to honor her mother Lily, along with the lavender and baby breath to match the bridesmaids

Everything was planned and sorted except her dress, she even had her lingerie picked out weeks ago

She explained to the woman in the dress shop what she needed

"I need a dress that accented my breasts in a sexy but classy way and a dress that is quite fitted but that I can move in my fiancée is an ass man so he will want to see my ass and it not to be hidden in a dress, do you think you have something for me"?

"I think I have the perfect dress let me get it for you"

She comes back a few minutes later and shows the dress to Phoebe

It is exactly what she described, she runs to the changing room to try it on.

The girls are waiting for her and sipping on Champagne.

When she comes out she has her eyes closed and steps up on the pedestal.

The girls gasp at their friend in her beautiful dress, she looks like a princess and this dress was made for her

Phoebe opens her eyes and she is turns around to see the dress from all angles, she is beaming

"Finally this is my dress, this is my dress i will become Mrs. Tribbiani in"

Phoebe then puts on a veil the girls had made for her from Rachel's collection and it completed her look.

When they went home that night the realized this was it, the planning was done they can now enjoy the excitement and run up to the wedding.


	8. The one with the wedding

The one with the wedding

It's the morning of the wedding, the girls have set up bridesmaid central in Phoebe's apartment and the boys are getting ready in Ross's

Phoebe and the girls are enjoying being pampered by Joeys sister's who had agreed to do their hair, make-up and nails for the big day- Joeys surprise to Phoebe on the morning of the wedding

At Ross's the guys are talking about Chandler taking off the morning of his wedding and it is funny to him now looking back at it now silly it was Monica was definitely the only woman for him

Joey asked Ross if he and Rachel were going to get married and he said they had talked about it a lot and want to stay as they are because they feel married already

They all get there tuxedos on and have a whiskey together before heading to Central Park for the ceremony

Monica and Rachel have their bridesmaids' dresses on and are helping Phoebe into her wedding dress

She walks out of the bedroom where she sees Joey's mother and sisters, they are all looking at her and saying how beautiful she is, they have been so welcoming to her and have become her family too

They have a toast together and make their way to the ceremony

Joey is there waiting to see Phoebe, his heart is racing, Ross is in front of him getting ready to officiate and Chandler is stood next to him

He looks around the park at the beautiful day they are getting and the in the corner of his eye he sees Rachel coming with Monica, this is it

He looks attentively waiting to see Phoebe

She looks like an angel; her hair is cascading down her shoulder

They meet eyes and smile brightly at each other as she walks towards him with her brother Frank who is giving her away

Jack was a ring bearer and Erica and Emma flower girls

They take each other's hands and Ross asks everyone to be seated

Joey and Phoebe take each other by the hand and have a quick glance around together, what a beautiful setting, the park in spring, birds singing and the smell of grass.

They look at everyone's faces all their friends are there as well as Frank, Alice and the triplets, Joey's family and some work friends. The perfect intimate wedding they wanted.

Ross completes the ceremony, Phoebe and Joey share a kiss and everyone applauds.

It's time for photos they go to a nice tree in the park and gather around for some pictures. They will take more all evening in the Plaza at the reception.

They eat drink and dance in to the early hours of the next morning...

Phoebe and Joey have booked a second night in the Plaza so they can enjoy the suite properly before they go on their Honeymoon.


	9. The one 2 weeks later

The one 2 weeks later

Two weeks later, Phoebe and Joey have just come back from their honeymoon in the Caribbean and they have arranged to meet their friends for lunch in a restaurant near Monica and Chandler's house.

The drop their bags and the door and Joey picks Phoebe up and carries her inside, he grabs the bags and brings them in and they both have jet lag from the long flight so they curl up together and take a nap.

Their alarm goes off waking them, they get up and get ready to meet their friends.

At the restaurant everyone is there already and have saved seats for them at a table.

Everyone is happy to see them and wanting to know how all about the honeymoon. They greet each other and then everyone orders their food.

Rachel turns to Phoebe "Well, how was it?" "How is the new Mr. and Mrs. Tribbiani?

They both smile and fill everyone in on their honeymoon, they went scuba diving, seen a beautiful waterfall and had lots of fun partying with the locals.

Phoebe asks the group "what have we missed when we were away?" "How are you guys?"

Monica and Chandler tell Phoebe how the twins took their first steps and showed everyone the video, this was the only time everyone had for a catch up since the wedding

Ross and Rachel are getting Emma ready to start Kinder garden in the Fall, they have plans to decorate the apartment and have planned a holiday with Emma and Ben.

The gang sit for a while together enjoying a catch up and some great food.

Later that week Joey and Phoebe are at home they are both going back to work tomorrow so have decided to make tonight a date night.

They get dressed up and go to dinner followed by a walk home together hand in hand.

They start to talk about what is next for them and they both make the decision to not plan for anything and just let life decide they will get pregnant when it happens on its own and that way there is no pressure of trying, they will just go with it and see what happens

The know they want children and would like a big family, Phoebe really wants to experience family life the way she never has and she knows she can have this with Joey.


End file.
